


Second Chance

by GrimLiFiendish



Series: Welcome Back to Rosewood [5]
Category: Pretty Little Liars, Pretty Little Liars Series - Sara Shepard
Genre: Angst and Feels, F/M, Jaria, PLL Fanfiction, Pretty Little Liars - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 23:22:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12899049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimLiFiendish/pseuds/GrimLiFiendish
Summary: Synopsis: The night after the Halloween Train, Aria can't sleep not only because of what happened to her, but what happened to Jason as well which leads to her checking up on him.This is part of an ongoing series of unconnected one shot series called Welcome Back to Rosewood, all one shots contain Jaria in some way shape or form.Warning: I don’t use texting short-hand, it isn't my thing so you’ll have to overlook the textsPairings: Jason and AriaCharacters: Aria Montgomery, Jason DeLaurentisDisclaimer: I own no part of the Pretty Little Liars TV or book series. This is purely for entertainment purposes





	Second Chance

Aria Montgomery couldn't sleep. What was supposed to have been a fun night had turned out to be a nightmare. She could still feel Garrett Reynolds' dead body lying against hers in the claustrophobic space of the wooden box. Every time she closed her eyes she imaged waking up in that box confused about where she was or what had happened her mouth duck taped shut. The last thing she remembered clearly before waking up in the box was talking to Adam Lambert and after that everything was a fog.

She had fought to get out, but to no avail, but the tape had loosened from the moisture of her breath. Then she continued to struggle in the confined quarter only to know the box she had been stuffed in to fall over.

She had felt the heavy weight wedged against her body she had turned her head only see Garrett's face staring at her in the gloom of the cramped space, his body already stiffening as rigor mortis had already began to set in. She felt fear like an icy sensation running up and down her spine as his dead eyes stared back at her. Aria screamed and screamed Aria's throat still ached and her wrist still burned from the scraped and cuts she had gotten from the nail she had used to the to cut through the bindings.

She could still her the voices arguing as they tried to push what had become a makeshift casket for herself and Garrett off the train. She wonders what would have happened had she not found the screwdriver and if her friends had not found her when they did. And then there was discovering Ali's body had been there the whole time just inches from the drinks everyone had been grabbing all night, the look on Jason's face had almost gutted her.

It had been so long since they had talked after Spender sent Ezra and she had making out with him in front of Jason's home. She had seen the hurt in Jason's face and she had felt horrible, but still she had gone with Ezra because he had finally decided he was ready to take their relationship public.

Aria picked up her phone and scrolled through her contacts and before she could stop herself she sent a text to Jason asking how he was doing. Several minutes passed and she thought he might be asleep or just ignoring her as she had ignored him since that day, but finally she heard a beep she looked down and sure enough it was from Jason, her heart leaped into her throat.

'Not good, I can't sleep...How are you?'-Jason

'Same. Every time I close my eyes I see Garrett.' -Aria

'Where's your boyfriend'-Jason

'I assume he is home, he is not exactly welcome here.' -Aria

'Oh, sorry. He should be there for you, it was a rough night' -Jason

'For you as well...is anyone there for you?'-Aria.  
She knew the answer, but she hoped on off chance he was not all alone.

"Nah, I'll be OK " -Jason  
Aria thought for a moment she knew that she should not be doing this, but she needed to be with someone and so did Jason.

'Do you want some company?'-Aria  
Several minutes passed and once again Aria was thinking he might be ignoring the text and then she heard the alert.

'Yes'-Jason  
That was all it said and before she could change her mind Aria was throwing a loose gray cardigan the over-sized t-shirt and purple plaid pajama pants she was wearing and pulled a pair of lime green chucks that had been laying haphazardly by her closet door over purple slouch sock. 

'Be there in a few'-Aria  
She typed heading to the window Mike had showed her he had used when he wanted to sneak out. 

'You don't need to, I'm OK'-Jason he texted back  
Aria just ignored the text climbing out the window and down the tree as carefully as she could to keep from getting stuck, falling or making excess noise. once she reached the ground she took off running, but much to her surprise before she had made it even a quarter of the way there she seen Jason's car as he pulled up alongside her and she was running to the passenger side and climbing in.

For a moment, they just looked into each other’s eyes all their feelings, fear, loneliness, doubts, love and lust swirling in the depths. "Aria, are you sure about this?" Jason asked, both of them knew what was going to happen if she went home with him and there would be no going back.

"No," she told him honestly and when he looked from her toward his steering wheel as if it was the most interesting thing he had ever seen Aria place a gentle hand over one of his hands that was clutching the steering wheel so tightly she could feel the tensed muscles. "But it is what I want and what I need." Jason looked at her hand over his and closed his eyes tightly before looking searchingly into her eyes and reading the truth of her statement in them. "Jason take me to your house." he searched her eyes one last time and then obeyed her instructions and began to drive making a U-turn in the road.

Aria had doubts, but she also knew that this was her second chance at making things right for herself, Jason and Ezra and if she passed it up it could be her last. It was time to say goodbye to Ezra and let go of the fairy tale they had been holding on to for far too long. Too many people had already been hurt, including themselves and the man sitting beside her. She could not forget Jason no matter how hard she had tried and she truly had, but ever touch or kiss from Ezra and Jason had been there.

When they got back to his house Jason was out of the car and opening her door even as she placed her hand on the handle to open it. Then he was pulling her out and into his arms one hand wrapping around her waist and the other intertwining his fingers through the thick dark tresses of her messy ponytail leaning down to kiss him and this time there was no hesitation or resistance on her part, all thought of Ezra, Garrett and the box were a distant memory as Jason’s tongue entered her mouth. She clutched him to her feeling like her knees would give out and she would fall. As his tongue caressed hers and inviting her into exploring the dark depths of his own mouth an invitation Aria was unwilling and unable to ignore. For the first time in weeks she wasn’t thinking of anyone else as she kissed him. 

Jason pulled away resting his forehead against hers. “Aria before this goes any further I have something I have to tell you.” Aria seen the fear in his eyes and it made her nervous, but she nodded encouragingly. Jason took a deep breath before he began. “A couple days ago, I was contacted by Mona Vanderwaal, she told me that she knew how I could get Alison’s body back, someone took over her game and they are calling themselves A. Mona is working with them trying to find out who this person is, whoever he or she is, this person is more dangerous, Mona is afraid. I contacted a number Mona gave me. I was told that I would be given Alison’s body back, but I had to do a favor for them tonight. While I was on the train I received a message to go back to one of the unused cars and was instructed to help push a box overboard.” He stopped looking into Aria’s wide startled eyes, when she tried to move back he refused to let her go his green eyes wide with regret and fear, “Aria I swear to you, I didn’t know what was inside the box and being perfectly honest I didn’t ask. I was just desperate to find Alison’s body. If I would have known, you were in that box or even Garrett I would have never tried to help.”

Aria shook her head. “I don’t understand Jason; didn’t you hear me screaming and banging.” 

Jason shook his head. “I couldn’t hear anything over the train, by the time I got there the cargo door was open and it wasn’t until I got stabbed by something that I knew there was a person in there. I panicked and ran away, leaving you in that box, with Garret.” Aria saw Jason blinking away something that Aria thought was tears as he stepped back from her and lifted his shirt to reveal a bandaged area on the side of his abdomen. Aria put her hand up to her mouth to muffle the gasp and felt tears filling her own eyes, realizing that she could have severely injured Jason and killed him just as he could have pushed She and Jason could have unknowingly helped push her to her death. She reached her hand to touch the wound carefully, but even then, he still jerked with a small hiss of pain. 

“Maybe we need to get this checked out?” She said looking up at him in concern, but he only shook his head telling her it was ok.

“Okay,” she said hesitantly, “but I am looking at this when we get inside.” For the first time since he started telling her about what happened she felt his body relax some, “and if I think it looks like deep enough we are going to get it looked at, is that understood.” she told him with an arched brow.

“Wait,” he said looking at her with uncertain eyes, ‘You still want to be with me, even after what I almost did to you tonight?” he asked a guilty look in his eyes.’

“Idiot.” She said grasping his head to pull his mouth to hers, “I believe you, I know you didn’t know that I was in there, and you have been looking for Alison for so long and were getting desperate to find her.” She hugged him close feeling safe now that she was in his arms. “I know you would never intentionally hurt me or anyone else.”

He grinned at her and held her close to him, still unable to believe she had contacted him tonight. When he had got on that train and seen her tonight a little piece of him and died knowing she wasn’t his as it did every time he seen her. He tried to ignore she was on the train and just concentrated on figuring out what he had to do to get his sister back. A shiver went through him as he once again realized how close he had been to being instrumental in her death for his sister’s corpse. For some reason, someone had been setting him up to kill the girl he was in love with. The thought had him pulling her tighter to his chest desperate to hold onto her forever and keep her safe. With a groan, he kissed her desperately and she responded just as desperate to be in his arms safe. After a few minutes, Jason swept her up in his arms and kicked her car door shut with a foot as he carried her into his house. 

They had both been given a second chance and for now they grateful. For now, they would concentrate on each other, but all to soon Aria was going to have to speak to Ezra. She and Jason were going to have to tell the girls everything Jason had told her. This time A was playing for keeps and could not win, saying goodbye to Jason wasn’t an option for her and he had no intentions of letting anyone take Aria away, this time he was going to fight anyone who tried whether it was Ezra or this person calling themselves A.

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: What do you think? I know I rushed it, but hopefully you still enjoy it. I was listening to Second Chances by Shine Down and it somehow inspired this. Please review  
> Thanks for reading,  
> GrimLi


End file.
